Hogwarts: A new chapter
by SeekerUnicorn121
Summary: A new chapter based at Hogwarts


I was so excited on the first of September the day I was going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry the only thing was that I didn't know one single bit about being a witch.

I never knew who my parents where I was brought up in a care home on the outskirts of London, I had no clue that I was a witch and what happened to parents. When I was nine I thought I was going to be left in care home, but a nice posh couple fostered me a week after my ninth birthday. They sent me to a posh school, the school has no uniform policy so I went wearing what I would normal wear around the house, which where jeans and a T-shirt. But when I got there I saw loads of girls wearing dresses or skirts with either there hair tied back or pushed back with an Alice band.

I was so glad when I left but I didn't know what my new school was going to be until I got my letter. The letter arrived on an early Sunday morning in the middle of the summer holidays, I had gone down to breakfast and collected the post on my way to the dinning room, I looked through them to see if there was anything for me, of course there was. I gave the bills and junk mail to my foster mum, Maddie , and sat down at the table with my letter. "What's that you've got there Elizabeth?' Maddie asked me

'It's just a letter' I said Opening it up. The letter read:

_Dear Miss Elizabeth Taylor,_

_We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope to see on the first of September on platform nine and three quarters. _

_Students will need:_

_Standard book of spells grade 1_

_Potions for beginners _

_Defence Against the Dark Arts for beginners_

_A wand _

_1 standard size puiter Cauldron _

_And they bring if the desire either an Owl, a Cat or a toad _

_We hope to see you soon_

_Sighed: _

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Deputy Headteacher_

"Wow" Thought Elizabeth 'What's the letter say Liz?' Said Ryan my foster dad

'Here you go' I said handing him the letter

'I've never heard of this school before' he said examining the letter

'Let's see dear' Maddie said walking over to the table.

She picked up the letter and had the same surprised face as Ryan did. I was sure they didn't believe in magic, well neither did I till I got the letter. I always felt I was different in a way but I never thought I was a witch and what actually happened to my parents?

'This is complete Poppycock!' Maddie said putting down the letter she look at me with a horrible look on her face 'Is this some kind of joke?' She asked me

'No' I said I looked down at my cereal and started poking it around with my spoon, I looked up when I heard a noise coming from outside the dinning room window, I got up and slowly walked towards it. I moved the Net curtain out of my viewing range and peered out. To my surprise there was a large tawny owl sat on the roof of the car. I looked at it through the window it looked as if It was staring back at me, I walked away from the window and went towards the front door, I opened it and stepped out into the warm air. I shuffled over to the car and looked at the owl attached to it's leg was another letter and it looked exactly the same as the other one. I picked up the owl and took the letter away from it's leg, I thought the owl would fly away put it stayed on my arm. I took it inside the house and walked into the dinning room. 'This was outside with another letter attached to it's leg' I said looking at Maddie

'Well go one then open then letter' I looked down at the letter turned it over and opened it. I thought it was going to have the same information as the other one on it but I was wrong. To my surprise this one had directions on how to get to this place called Diagon alley, where I can get all my school books. I gave the letter to Ryan and said 'It's worth a try isn't it?'

'I guess' Replied Ryan rereading the letter 'Tomorrow we will try and get to this Diagon Alley place'

'And if we do does that mean I'll be able to go to the school?' I asked. Maddie looked at me

'Erm.. Well I guess' She said. I looked down at the owl and it looked back at me

'Could I keep the owl?' I asked them

'Why?' Ryan replied

'One less thing to buy' I said smiling

'Oh okay then' Ryan said before he went back to reading is news paper. It was the end of an era and the beginning of a new one.


End file.
